


The Wanting Flower

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sex Pollen, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: There's a flower in Alstor Slough that creates an intense lust in any who are allergic to it, but acting only that lust on exacerbates the problem.Unfortunately for Ignis, it seems he's allergic.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	The Wanting Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I wanted to try my hand at sex pollen but then this happened.

Twilight had fallen by the time they had made camp at Pullmoor Haven. Fortunately, it wasn’t too far from the road and made getting the gear out of the Regalia easy. While Noctis could put the camping gear into the armiger, it took a toll on his magic to do so. Being able to carry the items was much preferable, even if Prompto liked to mock-complain about it.

The night was like any other. Ignis cooked while Gladio checked all their supplies and Noctis dozed in his chair. Prompto was flipping through the guide book they had recently bought to see if there was anything of interest in Alstor Slough, other than the catoblepas they were tracking down the next day.

“Dude! Sex pollen is a thing?!” Prompto’s voice cut through the quiet of the night, startling the other three men at camp.

Ignis raised an eyebrow, Gladio stared with is mouth open slightly, and Noctis smacked his friend, “We do not need to know about your porn preferences. Gross.”

Gladio and Ignis exchanged a look, but it was Gladio who spoke, voice tinged with a mirth that Ignis would have rather he didn’t have. “Seems as if we know some of your preferences too then.”

Prompto laughed as Noctis became indignant. “What? No! Just because I know what it is doesn’t mean I….UGH, whatever, nevermind.” Noctis crossed his arms and slouched in his chair with an adorable pout.

“All of this aside,” Ignis put in, once again being the voice of reason in the group, “what brought this up, Prompto?”

“Oh! Right,” Prompto turned the book around as he collected himself, showing the picture of a pink flower. “This flower here apparently creates sex pollen. Kinda.”

“Kinda?” Gladio asked.

“Well, in the trope or whatever,” Prompto blushed a deep red that Ignis was sure Gladio would use against him later, “it’s usually a ‘fuck or die’ situation. But this plant seems to have an opposite effect. It says: _Cupiditatem pugna_ , better known as the ‘wanting flower’ blooms in patches in Alstor Slough during the summer months and should be avoided if possible. Any who are allergic to the pollen will become lustful and seek to alleviate their intense libido. Should the allergy sufferer attempt to ease this desire, the effects of the pollen will only increase. With none to minimum relief, the sufferer can expect around two days of inconvenience. However, if they constantly scratch the itch, the suffering could last more than a week. The longest known case last for eighteen days.”

“That sounds fake,” Gladio said, taking the book from Prompto and looking at it. “What self-respecting guide writer would say ‘scratch the itch?’ Also, who would ever say that being horny and not being able to do anything about it is just an inconvenience? I don’t think I’d last.”

“I don’t think you have any self-restraint,” Ignis pointed out. “We’ll just have to be sure to avoid any pink flowers, just in case. Now, who’s hungry?”

~*~*~*~*~

Taking down the giant of the catoblepas was a difficult and draining task. Their prey had gone rogue and was destroying good grazing land for farmers looking at moving into the area with their livestock. It was the only catoblepas for miles and even strayed far from the water that the animals usually lived in. It was far removed from the gentle giants they often swam their chocobos next to as they crossed through the slough.

This one was mean and ready to fight. It was speculated that the animal was sick which was why it was acting so out of character for its kind.

It too hours for the four men to finally fell the beast. Each of them were thrown by the animal’s swinging head multiple times, ending with cuts, bruises, and the occasional cracked rib. Potions were almost ineffective and elixirs could create their own problems if used too much. They were running on their last legs whenever the animal finally went down. But it didn’t go down smoothly. It swung its head towards Noctis, who was trying to catch his breath and was on the precipice of stasis. Gladio was closest to the prince and ran to knock him out of the way, but the animal managed to hit both of them, throwing them several feet away. Fortunately, the animal was tired and quickly unbalanced, falling to the ground where Ignis and Prompto could finish it off.

Prompto gave a half-hearted ‘whoop’ as he collapsed next animal while Ignis sliced off the ear as proof the hunt was completed and they could get paid.

The other two didn’t move from where they had landed and Ignis worried they were seriously hurt. Ear in hand, he and Prompto headed towards them, only to stop dead a few feet from where their friends were.

“Noctis? Gladio?” Ignis asked, doing his best to keep his voice calm. He breathed a sigh of relief when both answered in their preferred grunting styles, glad they were at least alive. Before he could say anything else, however, Prompto decided to point out that they were laying in a patch of pink flowers. Both men sat up quickly and scrambled out of the patch, but if either were allergic, they were already covered in the flower’s pollen.

They hurried to some water where Noctis and Gladio jumped in, fully clothed, hoping to wash any excess pollen off. The other two stayed well away from them until they had finished their impromptu bath and together, they made their way back to the haven. It was a testament to how tired they all were in that Prompto didn’t crack any jokes about the two being covered in sex pollen.

Dinner was quiet as they tended their wounds and watched for any signs of allergic effects from the flower. By the time they were all in bed, though, it seemed that neither Gladio nor Noctis were allergic and they all shared a collective sigh of relief.

~*~*~*~*~

It was early morning when Ignis woke suddenly. He was often the first to wake and almost always without the use of an alarm, but this was too early. It was too early and he was way too horny for any of this to be normal. Noctis shifted next to him and Ignis almost allowed himself to take advantage of how clingy the prince was when he slept. Fortunately, he still had most of his faculties and he made a hasty retreat from the tent.

He moved to the far end of the haven where he tried to calm himself and take stock of the situation. He was certainly no stranger to morning wood, but this was different. This wasn’t something that was going away as the rest of his body woke up. No. There was a sense of urgency in taking care of this problem NOW.

Without any idea as to what their guidebook meant when it said ‘minimum relief,’ Ignis jumped on his phone and started looking up all the information he could find on the Wanting Flower. There were a fair number of accounts of people who had experienced allergic reactions and they shared their stories of how it had felt. By the time the sun had begun to rise, Ignis still had an aching member but at least had the knowledge of how to handle the situation. That knowledge was simply to hold out as long as you absolutely can before scratching the itch. People who had been affected more than once described the differences between abstaining as much as possible and not and every one of them got over the allergy faster with abstinence. Ignis supposed this made sense, scratching rashes only spread and prolonged other allergies, why should this be any different?

Ignis’s mind was split between comprehending what he was reading and willing himself to not touch. As such, he did not hear the others start moving behind him and nearly jumped out of skin when Gladio laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Woah, you okay?” Gladio asked, talking to him like one would a scared child that might run at the slightest provocation.

Ignis took a moment to catch his breath and calm his heartrate as he watched Gladio and Prompto eye him with concern. He then noticed how Prompto started eyeing the rest of his body as if looking for some injury they had missed and watched as his eyes widened and popped back up to Ignis’s face.

He sighed. “I’m not okay.” He tossed his phone on his camp chair and turned away from his friends.

“So…you’re allergic to that stuff?” Prompto asked slowly. Ignis could only imagine they both looked down at the webpage currently on his phone’s screen.

“It would seem so.”

“You didn’t land in the stuff,” Noctis said, which was surprising because Noctis was never awake this early. At this time, Ignis was usually working on breakfast while the other two were doing morning exercises. Ignis wondered if he shouted when Gladio had startled him. He didn’t remember doing so, but perhaps he had.

“Perhaps I ran through it during the battle and didn’t notice or the wind blew some my way,” Ignis reasoned. Pollen was easy enough to get airborne and float where it wanted, so there were any number of explanations for it.

“So what do we need to do?” Gladio asked.

“Leave me be for a few days? Stay away and let me suffer alone.”

“Dude…” Prompto muttered.

“Specs, no,” Noctis said.

“Just leave me be,” Ignis repeated. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder and this elicited a much different feeling than when Gladio had done the same not five minutes ago. This touch sent a strong sense of desire straight to his cock and his reaction was to forcefully push Noctis away and yell, “I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Dead silence fell upon the slough as three men stared at Ignis as he glared at Noctis.

“Just go to the Coernix Station and leave me here for a few days,” Ignis told them, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing between his legs.

“We can’t leave you alone,” Gladio said. “Someone needs to be here just in case.”

“Fine, then you stay,” Ignis said tersely, looking at Gladio. But then reason snuck in and he knew that he couldn’t, in good conscious, separate shield from prince, so he amended the request. “No, Prompto stay.” He then slid off the side of the haven facing the slough before finally succumbing to want, biting hard on his left arm at climax to stop from accidentally saying a name. He stayed there, hating himself, until he heard Prompto call that breakfast was made.

Sheepishly, Ignis made his way back up to the haven proper to find that Gladio and Noctis had left. He quietly thanked Prompto for the simple breakfast of eggs and toast and together they ate in silence.

It was Ignis that finally broke the silence, which seemed odd as Prompto wasn’t usually one to allow the silence to continue.

“I am sorry, Prompto. You shouldn’t have to be here with me. I’m sure that I can take care of myself if you want to join the others.”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Prompto said. “You shouldn’t be alone, just in case you need your honor protected!”

Ignis chuckled at that.

“And, I know I’m not first choice, but better me than Gladio, right? I’m about as opposite of him as you can get! No chance of trying to do something with me.”

The words were stated in a way that was meant to be a joke, but Ignis thought he could sense a touch of sadness that Prompto had once again lost a competition to Gladio. Ignis was fairly certain that Prompto had no interest in guys but there was probably a ‘principle of the matter’ argument hiding in there somewhere.

“I chose Gladio because he had been the first to say something,” Ignis explained, “but I realized that he wouldn’t want both of us separated from Noct.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I have no interest in him. Never have.”

“Then why pick me and not Noct?”

Such an innocent question and yet Ignis couldn’t find his voice to answer. His silence was telling, however, as Prompto made a noise of understanding before asking, “Is that why you screamed at him to leave?”

“Screamed? I didn’t… Astrals, I yelled at him,” Ignis dropped his face into his hands. “He’s going to think I hate him.”

That moment flashed through his mind and Ignis could easily see the hurt on Noctis’s face. Unfortunately, that started a spiral of thinking about Noctis in other ways, which did nothing but exacerbate the problem between his legs. He’d had about half an hour of relief and now his dick was once again begging for attention.

He groaned.

“Maybe we won’t talk about you-know-who until after this is done,” Prompto said as he grabbed Ignis’s plate from him and started on the dishes.

~*~*~*~*~

“He’ll be fine. You heard what Prompto said, he just needs a few days,” Gladio tried to reassure Noctis now that they had turned in their hunt and rented out the caravan.

But that wasn’t what was concerning Noctis. It was the fact that Ignis had yelled at him. Properly yelled at him. Ignis had never done that, no matter how angry he got, he never raised his voice at Noctis. It hurt like hell and Noctis wasn’t sure how he was going to get over it. He tried to tell himself that Ignis wasn’t exactly in his right of mind, but that didn’t help. Ignis probably blamed him for been brought into contact with the pollen.

Or maybe he somehow knew the dark thoughts Noctis had had at the mention of sex pollen. He certainly didn’t want Ignis to suffer nor did he want the ‘fuck or die’ trope that fell into much of the porn he’d run across, but wouldn’t it be just awful if Noctis had to take care of his sex crazed friend? Or vice versa? Then Ignis would know that Noctis was in love with him and they could forget the whole marriage to Luna business and just be together. But Ignis would never want that.

Besides, he’d chosen Gladio to stay, not himself. He wanted Gladio. Big, muscled, tattooed, self-assured Gladio. Not the scrawny prince.

What was he going to do now?

~*~*~*~*~

It was two and a half days of absolute misery. Ignis did his best to ignore his desires for as long as possible and eventually had Prompto tie his hands together for about four hours before he couldn’t stand it any longer. He’d jump down the edge of the haven, rub one out as he tried hard not to give Prompto a complex, and return for about half an hour of normalcy before it started again.

Two and a half days.

He was cautiously optimistic the third morning when it was an hour before his cock started to get hard again and even as it did, he was able to last until after lunch before finally needing to hop down. They waited through the night to make sure it was completely out of his system before telling the other two Ignis had outlasted the reaction.

When Prompto spotted the Regalia, he took off to meet it so that he could keep Gladio back and push Noctis towards the haven; Ignis need to talk to him and apologize.

“You’re looking better,” Noctis said in way of greeting.

“I’m feeling better,” Ignis agreed. He was finishing up cleaning dishes and as he placed the last knife into the silverware container, he sighed. “Noctis, I apologize for how I acted the other morning.”

“Hey, no, it’s fine,” Noctis said and Ignis could tell the prince was lying. It wasn’t fine and they both knew it.

“It’s not fine. I should never have yelled and I have felt terrible about it since.”

“Specs, it’s—”

Ignis held up his hand to stop Noctis from saying those words again.

“I thought about how I should explain myself for such a reaction and while I could easily say it was stress from the situation, that would be a lie. I’ve never lied to you and I don’t intend to start now.”

“Specs…”

He took a deep breath and prayed for the courage to say the words he needed to. “Noct, I reacted so viscerally because I was afraid that I couldn’t trust myself when it came to you.”

Noctis tilted his head the same way an animal does when it’s confused. It was adorable.

“The simple fact is that I love you, Noct. I don’t know when it started, perhaps it always was, but it is there. When the effects of the pollen started in, your touch did things to me I’m not proud of. Thoughts of you did the same. I couldn’t have you stay and risk breaking something I value above all else, your friendship. You know that I am fiercely loyal to you and I will remain by your side as long as you’ll allow me. But…now you know what is probably my biggest secret and I understand if this information upsets you or if you need some time to process it or even if you want to send me away.”

Another deep breath and he looked up at Noctis once he realized he’d been staring at his feet the entire time. He really didn’t know how the prince would react and upon looking up initially, it seemed he had no reaction.

Then, “I thought you picked Gladio because you preferred him or at least men like him!”

Ignis blinked and then laughed, “Prompto thought the same.”

“I’ve been worried about how I was gonna deal with you being into Gladio when I was into you and it turns out that was a dumb thing to worry about.”

“Not to mention the fact that Gladio, as far as I’m aware, only likes women.”

Noctis waved his hand in dismissal, “Yeah, but I would start worrying about every guy built like Gladio taking you away. But, me? Really? It’s always been me?”

Ignis nodded.

“Because it’s always been you for me. I don’t think I put much thought into it until I was told I had to marry Luna. I literally think my first thought upon hearing that news was ‘but then I can’t be with Specs.’ I thought about that later and was just kinda like, ‘huh.’”

Ignis chuckled. “As miserable as these last few days have been, I’m glad something good has come from it.”

“Yeah,” Noctis grinned, taking Ignis’s hand into his. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Small sacrifice,” Ignis promised.

They stared at each other and grinned, lost in their own world until Prompto’s voice cut through the quiet morning.

“Have you guys kissed yet?!”

“And, back to reality,” Ignis said as Noctis let go of his hand, but Ignis was quick to grab Noctis’s hand and bring it to his lips. “At least it’s a better reality.”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied, once again grinning that grin that Ignis loved.

The world was still a mess and they didn’t know what was in store, but they knew they had each other’s love and the love of their two friends. And at the moment, that was all they needed.


End file.
